<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Gazing by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984616">Star Gazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also took some liberties with the Prydwen I'm sure, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson and Sentinel Nora enjoy a peaceful moment alone in his quarters, gazing out at the stars the former vault dweller never knew existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some nights it was nice just to be held, a head on a chest as a heart beat slowly and evenly beneath an ear, watching stars that had been missed for so long before as fingers slowly stroked up and down a bare arm.</p><p>“The night sky is so beautiful,” Nora mused, adjusting her head a little so it was no longer pushed directly under the Elders chin, allowing him to speak.</p><p>“Agreed,” he said simply. “Makes me wonder how it all looked before the war. From what others have gathered the skies were–”</p><p>Nora chuckled as he cut himself off, clearing his throat so hard his chest rumbled. Talking about her life pre-war was much easier now, especially when he was holding her like he was.</p><p>“There were stars, but not as many as this.” Nora chuckled again, softer this time. “Here we all thought we were doing the world a favor with running our cars on such clean energy.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled as well, a humorless and unsure sound. Nora had to wonder if it were possible for him to really laugh. She sighed as she thought about what she had manage to gather about his childhood, if one could really call it that </p><p>Nora allowed her thoughts to wander over to Shaun, how she would have raised him had things been different, how she would have given him a real childhood. She didn’t realize how deep in thought she was until Arthur spoke, bringing her back to the moment.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You were thinking hard. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Nora answered only half-truthfully, tipping her head up to his, keeping her cheek pressed to his chest. “Just thinking of how I might not think the night was so beautiful if not for the fact I’ve never seen it this clear before.”</p><p>Arthur seemed to accept that as an answer as he didn’t press any more. Instead he adjusted his hold on her, keeping her in place as he shifted until their faces were nearly even. Nora found herself staring into those blue eyes, wondering if anyone else ever saw them as she did.</p><p>“I like to think that it’s you making this night as beautiful as it is,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. When he finally pulled back Nora found him smiling and blushing. “I can say with all sincerity that you are the brightest star I will ever see again, Sentinel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>